The invention relates to a vehicle air-conditioning device.
Vehicle air-conditioning devices are controlled by the driver via a control unit having a plurality of control elements. It is frequently possible to set both an automatic operating state and various individual, manually selectable operating states. In the automatic operating state, the air distribution is set by a program which is stored in a microprocessor and generally also takes into account external influences, in addition to the selected interior temperature. With the individually selectable operating states it is possible for the driver to match the supply of air to his specific wishes and requirements. For this purpose, a plurality of selection possibilities for the air distribution are prescribed, in conjunction with special fan settings, if appropriate. In order to set individual components, for example the fan, a control element can be provided for each component. This control element supplies a prescribed value as the manipulated value for the component. The air-conditioning device regulates the components automatically in accordance with the conditions which the individual sensors prescribe. If the user of the vehicle does not find the automatic mode which has been set to be pleasant, he can intervene in the automatic mode via the control elements.
It is a disadvantage of this type of air-conditioning device that it contains all of the control elements of a known air-conditioning device, which elements in each case individually regulate one unit. If the user finds the fan to be too strong, he will turn down the fan regulator control element. This deactivates the automatic mode for the fan. However, since different users also have different desires concerning the strength of the air flow, this may lead to a permanent deactivation of the automatic function. The other components retain their automatic setting, so that only little air mass flow passes into the vehicle and the required heating up or cooling takes longer as a result. In order to speed up the heating up or cooling again, the other components may have to be set differently. For this purpose, the operator has to re-set the corresponding control element for the heating or cooling. The various control elements are confusing, since they each regulate the individual components. The operator requires a large number of control interventions in order to set the air-conditioning device for his requirements. Only after a phase of familiarization are fewer control interventions necessary.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the control of an air-conditioning device and to better accommodate the air-conditioning device to the requirements of the user.
This is a substantial advantage of refinements according to the present invention that a provided control element supplies a prescribed value for the selection of an automatic program. This control element describes a value which is clear for the operator. Thus, for example, the draught sensitivity can be set at the control element. If the user specifies a strong draught sensitivity, an automatic program is selected via the prescribed value, which program reduces the fan and ore strongly drives the heating or cooling unit, for example. This automatic program then prescribes an optimum setting of all of the components. This automatic setting of all of the units is advantageous particularly in the case of vehicles having actuating nozzle adjustment, since the nozzles are automatically adjusted by the selected automatic programme in such a manner that, for example the draught load on the occupant is as small as possible without too severely obstructing the removal of heat from the cabin. The fan strength is therefore retained and the air is guided past the occupant. With this nozzle, which can be adjusted with regard to air quantity and blow-out direction, the control interventions can even be omitted or at least severely minimized.